Aftermath
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the attack in OOTP. Let me know what you think.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and that makes me sad. All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Aftermath_

It's been three days since the attack, and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Now here I am and I can't reconcile the woman I see before me and the one who stood in my office and declared he will not go alone. I could feel th love swell as you said those words. I knew however, that the students needed your strength more.  
I was with Aberforth when Hagrid gave me the news. He came bursting into the pub, covered in scorch marks and small cuts. I have ever seen him look so panicked. I can still hear his words in my mind. "Headmaster, it's Professor McGonagall. Umbridge, she attacked her. Four stunners.. no warning. Hospital wing," he panted as he sat in a chair. I am not afraid to say that was the most frightened I have ever been. You could well imagine how I acted. Aberforth ended up putting me in a body bind so I wouldn't come running. It would have been to dangerous. It was just yesterday I received the letter from Poppy.

Headmaster,  
I don't know if you have been made aware of the events of the other evening. Minerva was severely wounded when she was hit with four stunners. I did what I could for her, but she needed to be sent to St. Mungo's. I don't know if she will be able to survive. I was attempting to contact you when your phoenix showed up. I'm sorry I don't have better news.  
Yours sincerely,  
M. Pomfrey

Now you're lying there and I there's nothing I can do. Your hair is fanned out on the pillow and you are so white it seems as if you're transparent. The doctors wrapped your chest and I can see the top edge of the burn over the top. I sit on the edge of your bed and take your hand in mine. It is so cold. Rubbing it will my own I brush a loose tendril of hair out of your face.  
I can't help but blame myself for this. If only I had been there, if only I hadn't let things get so out of control; we could be sitting in my study playing chess right now. I never did find a way to tell you just how much you mean to me, did I? The fact that my world revolves around you; my sun doesn't rise until I've seen you smile. Well my love you must wake up, so I may tell you.  
The hair beneath my hand is as soft as I've always imagined; I can't seem to let it go, not even as you stir. I look down as your eyes begin to open. A groan escapes your lips as you shift. Your eyes are cloudy from sleep, but as they lock on mine a warm smile covers your features. I like to believe those smiles are saved only for me. "Albus," you whisper, "You shouldn't be here. Others are more important." Those words rip at my heart. The look of sorrow in your eyes is too much for me to bear. I place a finger over your lips to silence you. "Shh, no one is as important to me as you are. There was nothing that could have kept me away."  
A small tear slides down your cheek, and I finally pull my hand away from your hair to wipe it away. My hand lingers and I know I resist anymore. I've already waited to long. My hand slides across your face to cradle the back of your head. Your breath catches as I lean forward. Our lips are only an inch apart, and I look into your eyes. I can see the war being held there. Emotions fighting for supremacy. I wait only a moment for you to pull back, but it never comes.  
I close the distance and catch your lips with mine. You are so soft and warm, now that I've got you I could never let go again. My heart soars as you respond, and I feel your lips move against mine. I never want it to end, but eventually it must. I relinquish my hold on your lips and look once again into your eyes. I can see the love radiating from them, and I know then we'll never be apart again. I stroke your swollen lips and I hear your sigh. "Oh my Minerva, I've loved you for so long." More unshed tears make your eyes glisten emerald in the candle light as your hand slowly makes its way to my cheek. "I've waited so long to hear you say that. I love you too."  
I kiss you again, careful not to put any pressure on your chest. I stay until the light pours through the window. Pulling the blanket up to keep you warm I kiss you once more. "Get well soon my love; I need you beside me. Now sleep and dream of what lays in store for us." I see your nod even a your eyes fall closed. "I love you Albus." I linger one moment longer to watch you sleep. You seem so much more relaxed. I move to the window and look back once more before disappearing into the night. Perhaps the future isn't as hopeless as I thought.  
  
The End


End file.
